


Soulmates

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Mira decides to help Y/n find her soulmate. Y/n should have learnt not to trust Mira's ways of doing things...





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I wanna apologise for the ending of this, I've rewritten it for the third time and I'm still not 100% sure about the end but overall it is a lot better than my first few attempts so uh, I'll take that. I even took a pretty photo to go along with it so whoo I put in effort. Also if Freed did have a soulmate, I reckon their soulmark would be so hecking pretty, that's pretty much the only reason I wrote this...hehehe

 

 

Soulmates. Everyone supposedly had one. And it was said to be the most magical experience of your life when you met them only, for Y/n it had only proven to be the most confusing experience of her life. The dark purple soulmarks which circled both her wrists had granted her years and years of confusion which she had thought would end once she joined Fairy Tail however she was wrong. Her suspicions had begun a couple of months ago when she had been in Magnolia for a solo mission, he wrist had been glowing a deeper purple and so, she walked around town, curiosity making her follow the glowing symbols on her wrist which lead her to the front doors of Fairy Tail.  
She had brushed it off and had completed her mission, deciding that she would ignore whatever this meant and continued with her life. If only it was that easy.  
The niggling feeling at the back of her mind began bugging her after another week and she found herself purchasing another train ticket to Magnolia after explaining to her current guildmates that she may not be returning.  
That was what led her here. She was stood in front of the Fairy Tail building, trying to build up the courage to go inside. Everything she had heard about the guild said they were all nice, a little rowdy but overall good people, however, something stopped her. Soulmarks couldn't always be completely reliable and even though she had been led here, there was any number of mages in this guild who could be her soulmate! How was she supposed to find out who it was?  
Before long, she realised that she had been stood outside for a long time, probably seeming somewhat strange to passersby and so, she steeled herself and pushed open the doors to the guild.  
All eyes were focussed on the H/c girl when she entered the guild and she found herself absentmindedly pulling down her sleeves to cover her soulmark when a kind voice called out.  
"Hello, are you wanting to join the guild?" The voice came from a cheerful looking white-haired woman who stood behind the bar in the centre of the guild hall and Y/n found herself nodding without thinking.   
"No problem," the same voice continued "I'm Mirajane, it's nice to meet you...?"   
"Y/n," The H/c mage supplied helpfully and Mirajane smiled in response.  
"What type of magic do you use?" She asked, to which Y/n replied with  
"I use shadow magic,"  
Mirajane nodded and asked her to wait a moment whilst she fetched master Makarov, returning a moment later with a short man who grinned up at her.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail kid," he spoke and Mirajane approached behind him.  
"Where would you like your guild mark?" She asked and the H/c girl replied saying her upper arm.  
She pulled her sleeve up, hoping that no one would notice the slightly glowing mark on her wrist.  
Luckily, no-one mentioned it and she pulled her sleeve back down without incident.

She soon learnt that Fairy Tail was in fact as chaotic as the news often stated. After she joined the guild, she was approached by who she soon learnt was Lucy. They became friends quickly and the blonde introduced her to the rest of her team who she also became quick friends with. Before she even knew it, she had been at Fairy tail for over a week.

It was early morning and Y/n sat at the bar in the guild, chatting with Mira about the mission she had gone on earlier in the week, her fingers absentmindedly running across her soulmark on her wrist. The white-haired mage seemed to notice this and asked  
"Is that your soulmark?"  
The H/c girl snapped her head up, unaware that Mira had noticed before slowly nodding her head. Mira took the H/c girl wrist gently in her hand, looking at the symbols which looped around her wrist.  
"It's glowing," The take over mage stated, "Do you know who it is?"  
Y/n shook her head and Mira frowned slightly. At that moment, Lucy and Erza decided to join them, the blonde wrapping an arm around Y/n and looking over her shoulder.  
"Oohh are we talking about soulmates? Y/n you've never shown us your soulmark before!" Lucy spoke excitedly and the H/c girl blushed slightly.  
"She doesn't know who it is though," Mira explained helpfully.  
"And I don't want to know who it is, soulmates are stupid anyway," The H/c girl tried to argue however it seems the three girls wouldn't accept that.  
"We're going to help you find your soulmate Y/n. Then you'll realise it's not stupid," Lucy spoke, to which Erza and Mira nodded in agreement. The H/c girl let out a sigh and said quietly  
"Good luck, it's not anyone in the guild, I know that much,"  
A frown formed on Mira's face at this new information.  
"Are you sure?" She asked unsurely, to which the H/c girl nodded.  
"It doesn't glow any brighter no matter where I am in the guild or who I'm talking to," The H/c girl added.  
"Is there anyone you've never talked to?" Erza asked and the H/c girl shook her head.  
"Not that I know of, I've spoken to everyone who's been here over the past week at least,"  
Mira looked like she was going to say something however, the doors to the guild opening distracted her and she looked towards the door. Walking into the Guildhall was Laxus, followed closely by Freed, Evergreen and Bixslow.  
Erza, Lucy and Mira's eyes all widened at the same time as their gazes snapped back towards Y/n's soulmark before flickering between that and the raijinshuu.  
"These look like..." Mira started before Erza continued, looking at Mira and Lucy  
"...Freed's runes!"  
Throughout this conversation, Y/n sat confused, unsure who the other three were talking about. She turned around to look over her shoulder at the four who had just entered the guild and accidentally made eye contact with one of them. He stared at her with a sharp gaze, his blue eyes full of confusion before one of his teammates said something, pulling his attention back to them. His green hair fell over his face as he turned away and the H/c girl turned back to her own conversation, being met with three expectant looks.  
"So?" Lucy asked expectantly  
"So?" The H/c girl repeated  
"What was that all about?" Mira asked curiously. The H/c girl looked at her in confusion before replying  
"What was what all about?"  
"The one you were staring at, he's your soulmate!" Lucy stated excitedly, leaving no room for arguments.  
"Just because I made awkward eye contact with him?" Y/n asked to clarify, earning an exasperated sigh from the three girls sat with her.  
"Your soulmark, it matches the rune magic he uses. And it makes sense, the raijinshuu often go on long missions so none of them will have been in the guild recently," Mira explained and gave a small laugh at the look of utter disbelief on Y/n's face.  
"Well whatever, it's not like I'm going to do anything about it. I have no way of knowing for sure," Y/n asked, receiving grins directed her way.  
"Leave it to us,"  
At this, Y/n felt a slight bit of fear welling up inside her. That was never a good thing to hear.  
"Don't look so scared, we're going to help you," Lucy grinned which did nothing to help calm Y/n's nerves.  
"You saying to leave it to you is never a good sign....just don't do anything stupid or too extreme,"  
"We promise we won't," All three of them spoke at the same time and Y/n almost sighed. This was probably a big mistake.

It was a few more days before anyone brought up soulmates again, Y/n found herself sat at a table in the guild with Cana and Erza when Lucy and Mira approached, joining Erza on the opposite side of the table. The grins plastered upon their faces spelt nothing but trouble and Y/n felt genuine fear at whatever they had planned.  
"Don't look so nervous, it's nothing bad," Mira tried to reassure, much to Cana's confusion.  
"What's going on?" The brunette asked and Mira's grin grew even more as she explained.  
"We've found Y/n's soulmate, we're going to set them up,"  
Cana let out a laugh before leaning closer and asking  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Freed," Lucy responded, a little bit too loud.  
Cana leaned back with disbelief written on her face. She placed a hand on Y/n's shoulder.  
"Good luck," Cana spoke before Y/n turned her attention back to Mira.  
"What have you done?"   
"You're going on a mission," Erza began explaining, much to the H/c girls confusion.  
"With Freed," Lucy added.  
Y/n stared at them with a blank expression.  
"I doubt he'd agree to that," she spoke and Mira's grin turned somewhat sinister.  
"Trust us, he will..." With that the three stood up to leave, leaving a confused Y/n sat with Cana.  
"At least tell me what the mission is!" The H/c girl called after them, receiving nothing but an innocent smile from Mira thrown over her shoulder.

Not long later, Mira returned, handing her a request and explaining.  
"You're meeting him at the train station in two hours,"  
The H/c girl's eyes scanned over the piece of paper in front of her before looking up to meet Mira's amused gaze.  
"Don't worry, I've sorted everything. I've booked you a hotel room already for when you get there,"  
A bad feeling settled in Y/n's chest however, she tried to ignore it. No one said she had to tell Freed he was her soulmate. If he was her soulmate. It would all be fine, she could just treat this as a normal mission, right?

Wrong.

As soon as she reached the train station a few hours later, she knew that it wouldn't be that easy. The rune mage was already waiting when she arrived and she hurried over to him, saying a quiet  
"Hi,"  
The rune mage glanced at her and responded with a quiet greeting as the train screeched to a stop in the station.

"Let's go," Freed spoke as the doors opened. They waited for the passengers to exit before boarding the train, finding themselves seats and sitting down.

The ride was spent mostly in silence with Y/n wracking her brain for something to say and coming up empty every time. She had no idea why it seemed so hard to talk to the rune mage, however, no matter what she did, she found herself struggling to find something suitable to talk about and before she knew it, the train was pulling into the station. Y/n followed Freed out of the carriage and over to a map on the wall of the station and after working out where they were going, they set off, the silence continuing to fill the air between them as they walked. Finally, she heard Freed speak and felt her heart practically stop in her chest.

"So how come Mira was so insistent on this mission? She refused to tell me but said that you would know?"

He didn't notice her fidgeting with her sleeves as she stumbled over her words

"Ah...Uh no, I'm not too sure..."

She could feel the suspicious glance thrown at her from freed however, she tried to ignore it, looking ahead of her and spotting the dark guild's Guildhall up ahead.

"There it is," She spoke, hoping that Freed would completely drop the subject and not mention it again.

Freed's hand moved to rest on his sword and Y/n prepared herself to fight as the dingy building grew closer, however, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist, making her heart rate spike in fear.  
"Wait," Freed commanded, writing some runes in the air around them "They won't see us coming now,"  
The H/c girl nodded and tried to calm her racing heart as they continued approaching at a steady speed.  
Upon reaching the building, Freed quickly wrote some runes around the building to prevent members of the guild from leaving before they entered the building, already prepared for the attacks which would be sent their way.  
The battle began almost immediately, one of the guild members sensing their presence and ordering for the others to attack as soon as they had managed to get into the building.  
Y/n lost sight of Freed as she was surrounded by members of the guild, fighting them off by sending various attacks. She moved to send another attack however, sharp pain in her arm made her pause. A long gash down her arm was now oozing blood however, she forced herself to ignore it, focussing on her attack in an attempt to ignore the pain in her arm.  
She lost track of how long had passed and her thoughts began blurring together slightly as she defeated the last member of the guild.  
She was breathing hard and she only vaguely managed to make out Freed as the two of them both headed to leave. They followed the same route they had taken before however, the further they walked, the dizzier Y/n started feeling. They managed to get halfway back to the town before Y/n collapsed to her knees, her vision swimming.  
"Y/n?" The H/c girl was sure the rune mage sounded somewhat unsure however, she convinced herself that she had imagined it, trying to focus her vision "You've lost too much blood," Freed sounded closer this time and Y/n flinched away as he tried to check the long cut across her arm, feeling less dizzy than before now that she was sat down.  
"I'm fine. I'll sort it when we get to the hotel," The H/c girl spoke, trying not to let her panic show in her voice.  
"No, just let me sort it now," Freed argued, moving to lift up the long sleeve of Y/n's shirt.  
"I said I'm fine. Leave it Freed," Y/n tried to pull her arm away, deliberately making it harder for him to roll her sleeve up.   
Mira hadn't told him they were soulmates. If he rolled up her sleeve, no doubt he would see the glowing soulmark on her wrist. He was going to find out. Then he'd hate her. Y/n began getting nervous, feeling her eyes burning with tears. This whole thing was a bad idea, why on earth she had agreed to it, she didn't know but what she did know was that she was regretting that decision now.  
She hadn't noticed the tears rolling down her face until she felt a hand brushing the drops of water off. Her eyes fluttered open, tears still falling slowly down her face as she came face to face with the rune mage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I want to help and stop the bleeding so that you don't lose too much more blood," He spoke and Y/n shook her head.

"No...I can't...." Y/n mumbled, holding her arm to herself and avoiding eye contact with the rune mage.

"Whatever is wrong you can tell me, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," He tried and Y/n almost laughed

"Can you just leave it, I promise I'll be okay," The H/c girl tried to convince the rune mage, standing up once more and pushing down the wave of nausea she felt "I can make it to the hotel, I'll sort it out then,"

Freed reluctantly agreed and they continued walking, albeit at a slower pace than earlier. The sky gradually began darkening as they walked, the lacrimas which lined the streets beginning to turn on and illuminate the footpaths.

They eventually reached the hotel and checked in at the reception before heading up to the second floor where the room that Mira had booked was.

True to her word, Y/n managed to reach the second floor before her face went pale and she fell unconscious, only just being caught by the rune mage who saw her falling in the corner of his eye.

Freed managed to manoeuvre the H/c girl into his arms, holding the key in his other hand as he fumbled with the lock on the door before kicking the door open and entering the room.

He placed Y/n down on the bed in the centre of the room and turned to close and lock the door behind them, leaving the key on a sideboard near the door. His attention then turned to the still bleeding wound on the unconscious girl's arm. Upon digging through the cupboard in the bathroom, he found a first aid kit and returned to the H/c girls side, belatedly noticing that the room only contained a double bed in the centre.

"Why do I think this is probably what Mira planned?" He mumbled to himself, gently lifting Y/n's arm to roll her sleeve up so that he could see the damage.

A large wound curved around her arm from her mid forearm to her elbow and the skin surrounding it had turned red at the drying blood that was smeared on it. He began cleaning the skin up with antiseptic wipes before something else caught his attention. Circling around Y/n's wrist were purple glowing runes, making his forehead furrow in confusion.

"Surely you're not...." He mumbled to himself, absentmindedly shrugging his coat off and unbuttoning the top of his shirt, pushing it down off his shoulder to see his own soulmark also glowing where it swirled around his upper arm and shoulder.

His eyes flickered between the two soulmarks, barely noticing the E/c eyes fluttering open. Confusion filled Y/n's voice as she asked

"Freed?" 

His attention snapped back to her and she finally noticed her sleeve rolled up, her soulmark glowing and illuminating the dim room.

"You know..." The H/c girl mumbled, Freed nodding in response.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The rune mage asked as he began continuing cleaning up the wound on Y'n's arm in an attempt to restore some normalcy to the situation.

"I...I don't know...." She mumbled, her eyes focussed on his hand gently cleaning her arm. "I thought you'd hate me..."

It was silent for a moment before Freed shook his head at her

"Why on earth would you think that?"He finished up cleaning the wound and grabbed some bandages starting to wrap the wound as he continued talking "I mean, we'd never met, why would I have any reason to hate you?"

Y/n looked away as she responded

"I don't know...I just thought...I...I'm not sure..." 

As he finished up wrapping the bandages, he spoke again with a somewhat awkward smile.

"I'm guessing that Mira's plan was to set us up?" He asked and Y/n nodded "I guessed, there's only one bed,"

Y/n's eyes widened as she looked around the room, realising that he was right. A sigh escaped her mouth as she spoke

"I should have known, this entire mission seemed too nice for it to be something Mira's planned,"

A comfortable silence settled over them as Freed rested his hand on top of Y/n before the H/c girl interrupted it.

"I...don't mind...if you don't that is," She spoke quietly and Freed gave a small smile.

"Of course I don't mind," he responded and they both went to start getting ready for bed.

Not long later, they were both laying down facing each other in bed. Y/n's fingers ran gently across Freed's shoulder and arm, tracing the dark coloured soulmark as it swirled around the limb, glowing in the darkness.

"Did you know? Or even have any idea before today?" Y/n asked curiously, to which Freed shook his head.

"Not until I saw yours, I knew there had to be some reason for Mira to arrange this, I just couldn't work out what," Y/n nodded before Freed added, "Obviously I recognised the runes and figured it out...I'm willing to give this a try if you are, see whether this soulmates thing is right?"

The H/c girl gave a small smile and said a quiet

"I'm willing to try as well,"

The rune mage gently took Y/n's hands within his own, looking her in the eyes as he asked

"Y/n, will you be my girlfriend?"

The H/c girl nodded quickly before pausing and pouting slightly.

"This means that Mira will never let me forget that this was her idea though,"

Freed smiled and spoke again

"I mean, it worked so I guess we can let her have this one," Y/n grumbled slightly, amusing the rune mage who continued "We should get some sleep, the train sets off early tomorrow morning,"

She found it easy for sleep to overtake her with Freed's warmth beside her, snuggling closer to the rune mage who didn't complain as the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

As expected, as soon as they returned to the guild, they found it hard to escape Mira's teasing comments about how 'she told them so' and 'they were so cute together' however, Y/n found that she didn't mind it as much as she had thought she would. Something about being near Freed helped her stay calm and so, she accepted Mira's teasing, happy to have finally found her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I swore to myself to never write a hotel room mix up sort of thing where there's conveniently only one bed but well, here I am. Am I proud? No, not really, but I'll deal with it for now :)))))


End file.
